TIMELESS
by Specter1997
Summary: This story is based on the doujin with the same name on DA by C2ndy1cid. It was based the last level of Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic and Shadow went super and defeated the Finalizard as a team and succeed on saving Earth being destroyed by the Ark. What Shadow thought he had completed his promise between Maria, who died saving him; thinking he had nothing else to live for 'til Sonic..
1. Sonic's Confession

**_This is something that only appeared in the prototype of the comic_**

_It was all started from this-_

_I screamed out your name as I chased the darkness that kidnapped you and pulled you away. You reached out your hand even though you know struggling didn't help anything and you cried- which I would kill the one who made your cried when I found him. But the darkness was very quick at swallowing you down…_

"_Sonic! I'm coming! I'm coming for you!"_

* * *

_Five years later after I woke up_

The prototype of the ultimate life form- Biolizard was destroyed by our teamwork. And as a result, the Ark was crashing towards the earth as it was planned. Now there was only two minutes left for its crash. Earth, for me it has no feelings but a damn planet. But as I remembered my only friend, she wanted to go and see when she was feeling better and therefore, she loved it. Unfortunately, she died saving me before she had the chance to visit this beautiful planet.

And this planet is very important to everyone who lived there. **_And you looked at me and said "Let's do this!" with a smile on our faces and _**you made the conclusion and we all accepted to do what we must do:

"_We can't let them down! CHAOS CONTROL!"_

As we blasted out a huge amount of energy, the teleport transferred the Ark to somewhere else not crashing down to the planet. But at the same time to transfer this huge kind of object, I had to put away my inhibitor rings to unleash the power that equals to it sized. And that drained my power off. But my mission was completed. As my power drains, my time has come. So that,**_Maria… is this… enough? _**_I have done my purpose…now that I have fulfilled my promise… it is time to join you there, Maria._

But as I closed my eyes, I opened them once because of you.

"_Hey! Faker!" _You said as you reached out your hand to me. I wondered what that was for. I wondered…**_ "Sonic?"_**

**_You used one finger to twirl the inhibitor rings near and grabbed them as you flew to me._**

"_Come on! Be happy for once! We did it!_

"_You need these, right?" _You asked as you gave me those rings. _"Let's head back home as you can thank me later_." **_And you thumbed up and smiled kindly. I just didn't understand… why Sonic… why? I thought as I felt that my blood flushed to my cheeks._**

I looked at the planet, it is blue as you but, I wondered, _why are you so nice to me?_ I held my hand out but as I remembered that I had nothing to do as my purpose was done other than death and the reunion with my friend in another world, I held my hand back and looked away, since I _am_ not going to use that again.

"_I don't need them."_ I narrowed my eyes and looked at you again. You were shocked _"What?"_ But there was no surprise for me. Because it_ is_ not like what I going to live and there _is_ nothing to live for, because the time _has_ come. _"What's the point? I'm going to die here anyways."_

**_You were more stunned by the word 'die': "Die?" I didn't hear you say it but I could be so sure that you were frightened by that word from your face expressions._**

I had been living for damn 50 years more since I woke up a couple days ago… or not. Then you seemed want to get the conversation better so you held my hand:

"_Whoa there, emo hog_! **_My head hurts…" you whispered the last words as you were like frustrated at talking to me when you used two of your fingers squeezed the area between your eye brows. …did you just say to my face I'm an emo hog? I supposed my expression must be 0[ ]0 "Are you stupid? _**_You just can't die!" You gave a little laugh before you continued: "Stop joking around stop joking around!" **This time you smiled with a bit of worry.**_

**_Joking… did you just say I was joking? I was outrage, but at the same time as I let it out, I calmed down. But from my tune I could sense that I was keeping my temper…no longer._**

"**_You just don't get it."_**

MY DAMN TIME OF SLEEPING, WAKING UP AND FILLED WITH HATRED, AND DIE FOR THE PROMISE I MADE IN THESE DAMN YEARS WERE NO JOKE! You just _don't_ get it.**_ As much as I was stunned when you said me an EMO hog which was WHAT THE HELL? I have more emotions than those emotionless fools! Or… more than you know! And it's my own choice whether I should die or should not!_**

"_I don't joke."_ I said cruelly as I fisted the hand that was held by you and snapped your hand as a withdrawal. You seemed a little worried but still no idea for what I did.

"_Shadow? What's the matter with you?"_

A flash of cold light went through my eyes as I grumble, in angered before I busted: _"**What the hell is wrong with you? **I'm worried that all that kindness had blinded your judgments. LOOK AT ME! I'M A MONSTER! I'M JUST LIKE THAT THING WE KILLED!"_

Ah yes, I _AM _a monster. And then I started to explain my miserable past. As far as I remember clearly, I was an experiment made by the hands of the greatest scientist, Prof Robonik. He created me was only to find a cure for his dear granddaughter's disease. She was a very and only close friend of mine even she was having that terrible disease**1**. She was nice, lovely and as a result, she was the only person I cared about… but, in the end I just was a killing machine as soon as G.U.N**2** found out about me and so they came to the Ark and arrested and attacked people in the Ark. And even the girl, my dear friend, her name was Maria.

* * *

_I will never, never forget that fateful but damned day._

_Maria reached her hand out to the handle of releasing the capsule that I was trapped inside. But as soon as she reached it, a G.U.N soldier came and called her stopped._

"_Hey! Stop right there!"_

_I was stunned, what was she doing? She closed her eyes in remorse before a clear voice of gun rang up. My eyes widened horribly as I watched the bullet went through her chest, the blood started to come out and she fell._

_BANG!_

"_MARIA!"_

_My scream echoed as tears dropped from her eyes but she was smiling. At the same time, the computer said it started to count down for instate- instated the escape pod… _what?

"_NO!" She died helping me escape. _If I don't do anything quick, Maria is going to die! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! _I thought before I raised my fist to punch through the glass but it was so hard and I just made it shattered a little, only._

"_Maria!" The computer started to count to one from five. I cursed and wondered, _why won't this glass break? _I was panting as I was exhausted from the failures of breaking the glass at the same time my knuckles were bleeding as the red sports on my white gloves were getting larger and larger, a really horrible sight and painful, but the pain wasn't as worse as the pain of my torn heart. As I was thinking what I shall do to break that glass suddenly, I was then pulled back by Maria, who sighed:_

"_Ah…I guess I won't be going to Earth with you, Shadow…"_

_And of course, I tried to save her too and it would be better without that damn glass between us. The machine counted to four as I screamed out _"Maria! NO!"_ very loudly. I couldn't do anything but watching her dying out on the floor, slowly, painfully… and the countdown had three seconds left. I cursed myself for my uselessness- I couldn't keep my only and best friend safe!_

"_Please…no …damn it…DAMN IT ALL!"_

_Tears finally streamed down from my closed eyes as I screamed in despair. And they dropped to the bottom of the capsule. But I just couldn't, why… you suddenly made a wish, as you looked up even you were wounded badly Maria? That made me felt guiltier for not saving you, and got more pain…_

_The countdown was only two left but the time seemed to pass very slow, as you said to me, with a smile on your face to compare with my sad face:_

"_Shadow, I beg you please, do this for me._

"_For the better future… for all those, who live on that planet… give them a chance… to be happy."_

_One second left to release the escape pot._

_Now as I remember this was my promise to you when that pink hedgehog reminded me of you after I was being filled to get revenge on those people, those who attacked the Ark, and the hero in their eyes I had to kill for seeking revenge… You loved that planet so much even those people hatred you, us, so much that I didn't understand until now; they were just like people in the Ark._

"_Let them live for their dreams… I know you can do it…"_

_Ah…I wished… I saw you hugging me with those angel wings spread out from your back… you _are_ the angel… I really wished it was real… but that meant you were dead… and you released me._

_Beep- escape pod now released_

_The time reduced to zero. And I couldn't stop crying as she said farewell to me._

"_Sayonara… Shadow…"_

"_That thing we just killed was my prototype, and it also escaped with me. However in the end all of Maria's efforts were for nothing. G.U.N soon found me again_

_and put me in Prison Island for fifty years._

* * *

"_That's why I deserve to die because of me. She wasn't able to live her own dreams."_

And I didn't think I had one too. I narrowed my eyes and lowered my gaze before I looked up again to you- with worries on your face. I was wishing that couldn't you just put the hell of being pity to me from your expressions which seemed to be saying: _But you don't deserve it… no one does…_ I didn't care, I didn't fucking care okay? I had lost everything since that day, including the thing that is called 'wish'.

"_It was for you to be safe and protect Earth, right?"_

You suddenly broke the long silence you made and held those two rings tight in your hands before you continued:

"_And Maria made that choice! Because of her dream was…No one is to be blamed for what happened. What happened in the past is in the past, let it goShadow. _

"_And I just can't let a FRIEND die!"_

… I sighed, I guessed you still didn't understand after I had been explained that much. And I wished I had never explained that to you…

"_You JUST don't get it. I only did it because I promise Maria and now Earth is safe. All it and its people need now is the world's fastest hedgehog."_

I could chase you down easily…better with a Chaos Emerald…

"_And you Sonic, don't even think that we became 'friends' just because we worked together, ONCE. What's more…?_

"_NO ONE NEEDS ME, SONIC." _At the moment I completed my task. And no one would need me anymore once it was completed. So… when something you should had done was done, and when you have nothing to live for, why stay?

_SMACK!_

A wind suddenly blew across my left cheek before the pain quickly spread over it, making it throbbing hurts. And that shocked me well enough **_as I slowly realized that you did a punch on my face_**.

Did I just saw something sparkling flashed really, really quickly from your eyes? I slowly looked at you as my anger raised and vanished by your expressions and was retaken by pure surprise- you were crying but trying to hide your tears.

"_YOU IDIOT! You ARE you one who don't get it…"_

What?

"_It doesn't matter even if anyone needs you because…_

**_"I NEED YOU!"_**

**_(Author: Oh sh*t *yaoi fangirl blush and screaming*)_**

…What?

The last three words you screamed them out loud before you blushed and cursed for that 'outbreak'. I blushed as well and was very, very surprised. And seemed to me the moment you said the words, the time was stopped. But I somehow felt happy of…

"…_W- What did you just say?"_

I still asked foolishly but the answer was clear but was it _is_ true- he _needs_ me?

You gripped the ring tightly before you looked away nervously:_ "I… I mean… without you, I probably wouldn't be able to stop the Ark._

"_If something like this happens again, I'll probably need you again, right?"_

But things weren't that _easy_ right? _Can_ it not be something like this happens again but something else…? I suddenly saw roses around you as you blushed, and Earth… what was I thinking? As my chest was burning and my heart was pounding against my ribs quickly… what was this strange feeling? I suddenly remember what Maria said- the feeling that I never felt before…

* * *

"_Maria?" I ran behind her and asked for something that I never understand till now. I asked her what love _is_, she just smiled warmly:_

"_It's hard to explain but…" she pointed out a finger towards to my chest, "you'll know when you feel a nice warm feeling, right here."_

_Here? I pointed towards my chest as well but still I didn't understand. You always would be my closest friend _but…

* * *

But that feeling only appeared when you told me that you needed me… I didn't know what to do but perhaps I should have confessed to you of my feelings, and of course, I was very nervous:

"_Sonic, I…"_

**_AW… HOW CUTE… _**Before someone broke into the conversation and that, gave me a terrible shock.

"_What?"_

_Who the hell?! _I saw there was a shadow before you and it, was smirking evilly with his red eyes that swirls represented his irises. **_I'M SORRY BECAUSE I'M GOING TO INTERRUPT THIS LITTLE TEA PART. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. _**And there he reached out his shapeless hands of darkness to wrap you, around. I didn't want you get caught as I gave out a warning but you seemed didn't understand even you looked around that the darkness was going to wrap around you. Soon I understood as the monster, which came out from the darkness and he looked like you in super form but with murderous, mad features explained. It was useless.

"_Sonic! There's someone behind you!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

**_SHADOW, HE CAN'T SEE OR FEEL ME. I'M A GHOST TO HIM, TO SUM IT UP._**

_IMPOSSIBLE!_ I was scared, for the first time as the monster smirked evilly to me. I declared to know who he was with my voice tingled in fear. He laughed.

**_IT'S NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG. _**He then gave a little laugh as he said while using his nails that stuck out of his gloves tickled my chin- I just noticed they were torn like his shoes did- and I hated that playful but disgusting feeling: **_WE'LL KNOW EACH OTHER SOON…_**

**_GET READY! HA AHAA~ _**He gave a violent pure evil laugh as I saw white light and strong wind took me away from you. **_FIRST LET'S GO SOMEWHERE A LITTLE MORE PRIVATE SHALL WE?_**

"_SONIC!"_

You worried, and that was the way you cared me, now. You reached out your hand as I also saw fear in both our eyes. But where was I going? I

reached out my hand as well although it was too far for you to hold, before I lost my mind.

* * *

**1** Maria suffered from an illness known as "NIDS" (Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome), and was considered incurable at the time. Prof. Gerald's research aboard the Space Colony ARK was also intended to try and find a cure to this illness, of which, "The Search for Immortality" was hinted at by the President. Gerald reluctantly took on the task to try and save his granddaughter, and named it Project Shadow.

**2** G. U. N= Guardian Units of Nations

A/N: I know… I have loads of stories that should have ended already but because of I'm too damn lazy. But that doesn't mean they are discontinued. Besides, I find more interesting ideas when I was being lazy, and they keep my mind awake at night causing me don't have enough sleep. But it's a good thing though because my stories can be finally continued.

This time I found a chance to write a fiction version of the doujin with the same name of this story on DA by the famous Sonic- fan and drawer **C2ndy2c1d**. It'll be a great pleasure to work with such people on DA like **Slifertheskydragon **(I did one fiction for her B-day present and it was my first fiction at here). In a young age but already a skillful artist is always a good gift from god, from our parents.

And you, who may have read the doujin may find out there are more things that didn't appear in the comic. Which is I added in to make it looks real, more emotional. I hope that you wouldn't mind and hope you like it, or more, love it.


	2. Super's Confession

…Actually, I didn't lose my mind in that grip of white light but I had been kept my mind, very, very clear. As the grip was loosened, I found myself was falling quickly, quicker than quickly, very, very quickly.

I looked behind me only by moving my eyes to the eye corners and did a back flip immediately,

"_That was close…"_and landed on the ground with a loud _'thud'_, and a hole under my feet which was caused by the gravity with dust floating around. And that flip was for my head that it normally would be flatten if that _is_ a pose of ugly landing. Land on your head will hurts you so much, or even risked your life. One question in my head at that moment after I landed:

"_But where the hell am I?"_

A very good question when you suddenly travelled to a different time, a different dimension, a different world. I was standing on a floating 'island' with a size that could only stand a class of students and their teacher _**(Author: I don't know how big is it, but imagine a flatten place that can stand up to barely 40 people while the rest of it is at the bottom as a cone, and floating in the sky.)**_. And there were islands floating in different heights, some were higher, some were lower in the sky. Higher to the highest, the sky; lower to the lowest of this world, the sea; It was blue, like a reflection of those barely white clouds in the light blue background above it, the sky. And it was very, very sunny and beautiful… It reminds me of your cheerful, bubbly smile and laugh...

_**NICE PLACE, HUH?**_

…Not anymore beautiful as _that_ voice rang up behind me.

"_YOU!"_

I turned to face him with my arms crossed- I was in a bad mood. I could sense he just arrived and the white light, as thin as hair, it defused with its master and slowly and quietly disappeared. It looks pretty in movies as special effects but NOT with him. He ruined my mood of appreciating this place with _him_. Not this _evil_ version of Super Sonic. Evil Super Sonic kept smiling:

_**YOU? HOW RUDE.**_ _**I REARRANGED IT MYSELF.**_

"_Just tell me, who the hell you are?"_

I asked another question, which had been in my head as my bad mood went down more. He was like he could help smiling but he raised his right hand to palm his fore head as he continued, in a mood which_ this guy already pisses me off_ this idea rang up in my head:

_**IMPATIENT AREN'T WE? **_Those words were like stabbing my self-control into bits- I really wanted to kill this guy right now. He paused as he uncovered his head as he was like luring me to the darkness, like I did to the doctor. He looked very proud as he started to introduce himself.

_**I AM THE UNCONTROLLABLE POWER WITHIN SONIC. I AM THE TOTAL CHAOS THAT RAGES IN THAT HERO'S BODY. I AM THE SUPER SONIC, although some call me Super [FLEET WAY]. **_That was a very interesting fact of that he _is _Super Sonic. But what I think he was a crazy, more psychical abusing version of Sonic as he said from himself, he was the uncontrollable energy of Sonic. I put this away as I quietly to consecrate on his speech. Because this _is_ about the one who care me so much in a way that I just know it recently.

_**SONIC CAN ONLY SEES ME IN HIS UNCONSCIOUSNESS. HOWEVER, BECAUSE YOU'VE MASTER THE ART OF **__**CHAOS**__** SENSE, YOU ARE ABLE TO SEE ME BECAUSE MY BODY IS **__**ONLY MADE OF CHAOS ENERGY**__**. **_The last one stunned me. _That's why Sonic didn't notice him… _And that was the end of his introduction. He just closed his eyes nervously while he was chuckling:

_**THANKS FOR RELEASING AT THE ARK, EVEN IF YOU GUYS DON'T MEAN TO- BUT, I NEED TO BEGIN MY PLANS **__**CON**__**Q**__**UER THE UNIVERSE.**_

…What was the last thing he said? I was almost going to let my guard down as he said Super Sonic, I could have beaten him if he became my rival. He smiled as he raised a finger to act like what he had said- _**STEP ONE, IS KILLING YOU.**_ He then hid his smile into a murderous expression that a monster should have while a load of islands in the air was crashing towards me-_ CRAP!_

_**I'LL USE YOUR BODY TO MAKE A SOLID FORM OF MYSELF-**_ And then the next moment, he teleported to me, in front of me under a second. _Wow, he's pretty fast…_ I thought as I was going to snap away from his grip of my right hand. And again, _damn, he's pretty strong at the same time. Though I don't want to admit it, but…I don't think this guy's all talk…_

As a result that I couldn't succeed at struggling, he drove another hand as a crawl to me to grip another hand of mine.

_**YANKING WON'T DO YOU ANY HELP-?!**_ But this time I wouldn't be trapped! I moved my hand away at time when he almost gripped my left hand. I flipped his hand over and I grip his this time. It was quite a shock to him.

"_As if…because…"_

I said as I continued to do my act: I put his hand on to another hand of his that grip my right, held them together with my back facing him.

"_I am…__** THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! SHADOW THE HEDGHOG!**__"_

I shouted as I put all my weight on to my knees which made a bit of me sunk into the ground because of the weight and, THREW HIM ON TO THE GROUND WITH A HEAVY STUN! It created a rough surface because of the power. But then he got quickly with his left leg and his hands to push himself up, as he was sitting up, with his hand covering another half of his face, but I was starting another attack while we were talking.

_**NOT BAD, MR. ULTIMATE~**_

"_I just stopped the freaking Ark from crashing…"_

I jumped up and put up my hands as fists- and stomped them at him! And missed because he escaped at once, that made my stuck in the hole and the rocks I created and destroyed. But I was still yelling at him when I looked up:

"_What makes you think I can't defeat someone like you?"_

With my inhibitor rings off, I could erase anyone I wanted, in a limited time. But I wouldn't stop!

I pulled my left hand back and then pushed it frontwards as if I was throwing something- the spear!

"_CHAOS SPEAR!" _A number of lightning-like spears, which made of chaos energy, went to their targets from every corner around it. Super Sonic kept his smile as he back-flipped, kicked the spears away like a football player kicks the football, as a _'hook'. _

_**I HAVE SOME TRICKS OF MY OWN~**_

Super Sonic whistled as he grabbed the other spears into his hands, formed them into a ball of energy, and kicked it away. He landed on an island separated but higher than mine, looked at me proudly as if he was the king, I was a jerk. _**WOW, **_he laughed, _**IS THAT SERIOUSLY IT? YOU TOTALLY MISSED… **_But another spear shot him at his head. That made him the jerk, I was the king. That_ is_ why you should concentrate on one thing; especially you _are_ in a battle.

"_Baka __**(Japanese: you idiot.)**__, well at least he's probably dead now…"_

I was pissed off but being too angry, it made me calmer. I crossed my hand proudly as I didn't lose on being strong as I talked. Then I was stunned again because I was being stupid again!

_**WELL, THAT'S TOO BAD~BECAUSE I'M STILL ALIVE.**_

"_What? I just shot you in the head!" _He reformed his legs then from losing the left half, then the left half. The way of him reformed himself was like a deleted computer image reforms itself with loads of rectangles joining together. Because I forgot that he was made of pure Chaos energy!

_**I AM MADE UP OF CHAOS ENGERY ONLY, REMEMBER? SO I CAN REGERERATE MYSELF ANYTIME~**_

_**IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? SORRY BUT IF YOU DON'T SPICE UP THIS GAME, I'LL JUST GET BORED-**_

He then licked his lips and said with a little disappointment, which I calmed myself down from rage. And I didn't want to lose on talking big too:

"_Then let the games begin."_

_**DON'T WORRY IN THIS USE- TO- BE- PLANET. THE TIME AT HERE DOESN'T EXIST.**_

_This place used to be a planet? _I thought as we started to fight again, in the air this time. Really this place was a planet? Though I had been to Earth, I had seen the blue sky and the marine, with some white clouds as the decorations for the vacuum between them. But the islands, except the transferred Angel Island is floating in the air, others unlike this place, are on the ground. But this place, every parts of it were floating in the air as little pieces of the big islands. I kept observing the geo of this place as I was chasing Super Sonic. We landed on an island and jumped to another. My observation was so far what I had seen, I haven't seen any signs of life here… anywhere… and what he said about _this- used- be- planet _lead me to the question: what did he _do_ to this place?

But before I got the answer, no matter what, at this moment I only thought I could not let him win! We stopped in the mid- air and raised our fists, and punched each other on it, which presented the strong wind we had made. And because of that, we were blasted off to two different sides. I found some difficult to land on an island- its edge! I looked at the two big and long marks by using my crawls to make to stop myself from non-stop blasting as I thought: _I'm losing too much chaos energy. How long can I stay super? _Without those inhibitor rings, you could imagine the speed of the flushing water running down the tap or the toilet, it could be that quick and powerful.

_**COME ON! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE 'ULTIMATE LIFE FORM.'**_

Super appeared from nowhere and teased as he was wiping away his sweat on his forehead with his left hand. I saw him standing on the other side of the island, also wounded but still talking in a tune which had really, really pissed me off, this time. _This guy SERIOUSLY, needs to DIE…!_

I threw some spears at him again but he laughed and… USED CHAOS CONTROL! I stopped surprising that I forgot that Sonic _can_ Chaos Control, so that means he _can_ do it _too_!

I couldn't stop blaming at my bad memories at the same time Super Sonic appeared behind me.

_**SUPRISE~!**_

"_CRA-" _I turned to find out it was too late to dodge his surprise attack. And of course, that attack could be strong, or stronger, or the strongest- I got blasted from the island I was and I felt my back got hit by something, and continued to went into that something, and I got nothing on my back but cold air **(the friction from hitting something, and then going through it)**. That happened about twice or more I got hit hardly on something again. But I was too busy to notice what it was since I was all in pain, and started to fall down as I felt I was pulling down by nothing but gravity itself. I wished I could disappear from falling into nothing but I found myself landed with my back on to the ground.

My body felt so numb at the moment… but I opened my eyes as the pain started to rush back, I guessed it was a good sign of I was alive from that! I climbed to my knees with my hand supporting, and opened my eyes but it was blinded some first seconds. I started cursing that I didn't think Super Sonic was that strong. The version was clear but I couldn't help yet letting them got blinded again- it was a good moment for your enemies to attack you again. I raised my right arm to block the bright light in front of me- _Where am I? "This light is hurting my eyes."_

But I could still see that where this light was from- a giant door. It was to open by pushing two sides in. It has golden frame and patterns over that door, which made it looks like the windows of those catholic churches. The door has three pair of angel wings on the golden frame's top, the middle and the lower part. The one on the top was the smallest as the size of the middle one was medium and the lower one was the biggest. Other than the golden frame and golden lines and golden wings patterns on this door, the color of its primary layer reminds me of _you_… yes it was blue. _Sonic …I was thinking… where are you? Never mind, I need to think about to defeat that SUPER freak first. _

As I tightened my fists of thinking about what I should planned to defeat him, I suddenly remembered the Chaos Emerald you gave it to me. That was too late to use it on Eggman's ship. And his little fox friend made it to consume the ship's Chaos energy, so with the emerald… I would win! But it may risk- if it really _works_ on that CHAOS ENERGY FREAK. I started searching it with my left hand into my hair. _Do I still have that fake emerald?__** (Author: Anime characters always do that to bring something big out from nowhere when they actually don't have enough space to store it… right? *smiled*)**_ and I found it! I put it into my palm and started thinking the plan. The plan was all perfect but the only question was how to make it work?

Suddenly I felt that strong and fierce feeling behind me. I looked back from my eye corner to see Super Sonic appeared in his wind. He rubbed his hands in happiness as he said in that disgusting tone:

_**ARE YOU DONE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK? I'M REALLY STARTING TO GET BORED OF THIS GAME.**_

I hid the emerald because he was here. Step one, made him spoke out what was wrong this place- he said that this was a used- to- be- planet.

"_You are a terrible host. Shouldn't you let your visitor know a little more about this place?_

"_Why don't you start telling me more about this door here or how this place even exists?"_

_**OH MY! I'M SORRY~ HOW RUDE OF ME~**_ Super Sonic covered his mouth in shocked, nervous a little. That, could let me had some rest for my wounded body, but as well as his. Never mind anyway, I just wanted to get rid of him and got the hell of here, as quickly as possible!

Super Sonic removed his hand slowly which I saw him smiled very, very evilly when he started to explain.

This was a planet called Zero. Super Sonic heard that they had one of the seven warp holes in the universe. Like the echidna has seven Chaos Emeralds and I had to get them for the world's destruction, not now anymore but. The door behind me was called a 'WARP HOLE' – a door that you can easily let you past throughout any ends of time and space. Super Sonic asked them _nicely_ to the citizens to give the warp hole to him. But since it was their _fault_ for refusing, and so simply, he just killed them all. All now I could imagine those people lying on the ground, bleeding to death but stared at their killer with regret and hate for couldn't stop him.

How would you give something very strong to conquer or more, to destroy the world to someone you know is bad? But this time is you have no choice to do so or being killed by him?

_**HA, NOW YOU SEE HOW POWERFUL I AM? IT ONLY TOO A FEW MINUTES TO FINISH THEM ALL OFF.**_

_This FUCKING bastard_… to think I was just like him a few hours ago… I started to get my rage up again more than pain. And now it was the time for step two, I needed to provoke him first before the last step came… and to think of those innocent lives here died in pain… I would avenge for them! And more, I wanted to go back and see _you_…

"_What power? All your power comes from the real Sonic!"_

"_**Without him you're nothing!"**_

I started to remember the way you smiled, you acted, even the way you ate you your chilidog. Super Sonic stopped smiling for a moment, but the next moment he smiled again, with his left eye closed and left index finger waving as rejection.

_**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU? I'M THE UNCONTROLLABLE POWER IN SONIC.**_

"_Well that's strange… isn't more like…_

"_You CAN'T control Sonic?"_

This time, Super Sonic really stopped smiling. His expression changed over a hundred eighty degrees. He wasn't that bubbly or teasing now but a psycho.

_**SHUT… **_

_**(-Sonic… where ever you are… if you meet this guy, just run…)**_ I heard something in my head. Did he message me without speaking to me but through mind… or something makes more sense, the link between two people who controls Chaos Energy?

_**SHUT UP… SHUT UP! SHUT UP! DAMN IT! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Y- YOU ARE… WRONG! SHUT UP! Y- YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Y… YOU DON'T! SO SHUT UP!**_

_**(JUST RUN!)**_

He knelt on the ground with his hands covering his face, like if he was weeping. He spoke unclearly because it was through his hands:

_**I DON'T GET HIM AT ALL! EVEN THOUGH WE'RE IN THE SAME BODY, H- HE'S SO S-SO DIFFERENT! WH- WHY?!**_

_**WE'RE IN THE SAME BODY, BUT IT'S LIKE WE COME FROM TOTALLY DIFFERENT WORLDS! ALL HE DOES IS JUST RUN! JUST ALL HE DOES! ALL FOR **__**NOTHING**__**!**_

Suddenly, there were images which it was like I could see that Sonic was running happily and Super Sonic was being left behind in the dark.

_**WHY? WHY DOES HE ALWAYS RUN AWAY FROM ME? NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY, MY HANDS NEVER REACH HIM!**_

The image went on which the claws of darkness ran to catch Sonic, who was running to the light, which was also the weakness of darkness. You knelt down, holding a little blue bird in your hands tenderly as you gazed at him kindly as well:_ "You okay there little guy? Don't worry! I got your back!"_ Super Sonic kept on screaming: _**AND YET HE HAS THE GUTS TO STOP FOR THESE WEAKLINGS! I DON'T GET IT! SAVING THEM IS JUST WASTING TIME!**_ Excuse me… I felt a little bit offended at here because if we wasted our time on saving the planet Earth, why in the first place it becomes everyone's lovely homeland and Maria's dreamland?

_**TOGETHER WE CAN BECOME INVICIBLE! WE CAN FINALLY BECOME ONE AND RULE EVERYTHING TOGETHER, JUST THE OF **__**US**__**!**_ Oh that would be a good point to team up with Sonic ever since he defeated me, the ultimate life form, and became the strongest being on Earth. But then, why you called me here? And then two waterfalls of rectangle-tears hit the floor…tears?

"_Come on! Fly!" _The little bird flew off with a few feathers dropped and flowed in the air- a beautiful and happy sight for a recovered bird. You covered forehead to hide away from the strong sunlight with one hand while the other did a thumb up. _"You did it! You looking good, birdie!"_ I felt happy about the birdie could fly again too actually.

And yes, it was _**tears**_. Super Sonic was crying melancholy. Didn't know why but his tears were mixed along with his drooling. _**WHY IS HE ALWAYS DOING THIS TO ME?! HE'S MIND! HE'S MINE DAMN IT! HE ONLY BELONGS TO ME FOREVER! WHY? WHY? …WHY? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PUTTING THEM FIRST BEFORE YOURSELF? BEFORE ME? FOR WHAT? FOR WHAT? I-I CAN MAKE YOU HAPPY! I CAN GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT! I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO DARES TO GO AGAINST YOUR ORDERS! SO WHY? WHY? …WHY?**_ I didn't understand why, but it seemed to be a good affection to care about others than you own and your ambitions in the very first place.

_**D-DAMN IT SONIC WHY WON'T YOU BE WITH ME? WE CAN CONQUER ANYTHING TOGETHER! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HAVE YOU?!**_ That was…over possessive. Suddenly he stopped screaming, and started to laugh. Mixing with the previous crazily over possessive melancholy cry, Super Sonic started to pull a smile, which made me shivered. The only thing I knew at this moment was: _This guy… he really is a crazy psychopath. _Super Sonic continued to laugh, as he said:

_**OH WAIT~ IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU AND HIS FRIENDS… HE HAS NO REASON TO WANT ANYTHING MORE IF YOU GUYS ARE OKAY.**_ It was paused as he slowly stood on his feet. _**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY POOR SONIC IF WE WEREN'T ABLE TO **__**SEE HIS FRIENDS AGAIN**__**?**_ And then he continued to laugh. Well, I admitted that I was now one of his…friends after he did his confession to me, he would be like really sad if he couldn't see them again, just like he said to me.

_**HE'LL SURELY COME TO ME FOR COMFORT, NO? NOW I REALLY DO HAVE A REASON TO KILL YOU ALL…**_Tears continued to drop but less as Super Sonic was no longer stuck in sadness, but madness on his face, his smile of cruelty. I got into my position again as he teleported continuously around me. I didn't know what to do now but kept looking for a way out. And I was kind a lot of losing energy, so I thought that I could do one more Chaos Control. But even though I was over one hundred percent concentrated on his movements, I still got loads of cut wounds._** AFTER I KILL YOU ALL, HE WILL SURELY COME TO ME.**_ He slowed down a little bit to show his creepy smile before he added sharp cuts all over me. It was painful, but I had to think when, to Chaos Control. _Choose wisely, you only have one chance at this._ _**THEN FINALLY! HE'LL BE MINE! MINE!**_I told myself as I saw he curled up into a ball and homing-attacked to my left, but it just damaged me a little as I quickly dodged it. And then the ball flew into the mid-air, and in a blink, six claws formed around it. _**NICE DODGE, YOU WANNA SEE ANOTHER MAGIC TRICK? TADA~ CHAOS DIVISION. **__Oh really? Are those hands around him?_ I was shocked for a moment before the hands clutched into fists and hit heavily on the ground. _**CHAOS SMASH!**_

I dodged them quickly, shuffled from one place to another as the fists followed my movement. _"Crap!" How did he form so many hands? _I cursed as I nearly got hit by one.

_**YOU LOOK A LITTLE CURIOUS. ON HOW I DID THIS…**_ he rose his right hand up as the hands on the ground also slowly rose up, and I was surrounded! _**THIS IS ANOTHER FORM OF CHAOS SPEAR HOWEVER, WITH HIGHTLY CONDENSED PRESSURE YOU CAN FORM CHAOS ENERGY LIKE CLAY. BECAUSE THEY'RE MADE OF CHAOS, I CAN CONTROL THE MOVEMENTS EASILY AND EFFICENTLY.**_And the hands continue to attack me. I moved my hands and my head slightly little. Two hands got hit in the middle as they missed their target and went on moving. _**UNLIKE CHAOS SPEARS, THEY CAN CHANGE IN MULTIPLE DIRECTIONS.**_ Damn, would it still be spears if they could move in different directions and scratch, and punch?

Super Sonic continued to laugh as he stared down at me in the mid-air, stared at me who again barely escaped from one hand which was going to chop my head off by bending my head backwards. And I got another sharp slice on my left cheek by the nails of one of the hands. _**DANCE, HEDGEHOG, DANCE WITH MY HANDS. SOONER OR LATER YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DODGE THEM FOREVER. LET'S MAKE THIS QUICK.**_ His laugh became more and more insane as I kept dodging.

But suddenly I couldn't move my legs as I looked down- I got caught by two of the hands! _**SEE? IT LOOKS LIKE I'VE CAUGHT YOU.**_ Another hand pulled my left hand backwards and made it snapped. And he curled up again into my face! But luckily with my right hand and some of my remaining strength, I stopped him really crashing into my face by crossing my hands in front of my head. But I could feel that pain started to flow out and burn from my forehead. And the warmth of blood slowly went down from my forehead to my face. Because of all legs were stuck on the ground by the two grabbing hands and the force of Super Sonic's homing-attack, I left two huge long marks on the ground. Super Sonic laughed even harder: _**YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU'LL WIN? WHY YOU CONTINUE TO RESIST?**_ He suddenly stopped spinning, used his left hand pulled my right hand away from my forehead so that I could see him licking his lips with a smirk. I thought it would be better if he kept on spin-dashing so I that I didn't have to hear those words as he just used his right knee kicked into my stomach, and blasted me off. _**AFTER ALL, IN THE END HE'LL BE MINE.**_ He laughed as he said 'Weak'. _**MINE FOREVER!**_

He laughed as I slowly got up from the heavy stun on my ass, and this time, more pain than those from crushing into islands. I slowly turned to look at my left arm, from that snap, _FUCK! He broke my arm… And then a disgusting feeling on my chest- he was stroking my chest fur with fake pity in his eyes.__**AW- DOES IT HURT A LOT? **_He laughed as he moved his hand upwards to my face, but I grabbed him with my unbroken right hand and gave him a death glare even I was heavily injured: _"Don't touch me you fucking pervert."_ He used his other hand to scratch his head as if he was running out of idea for what to do. _**DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF MY DEAR; I'M ONLY HELPING YOU UP…**_ I suddenly felt that I was lift up as he pushed his hand forward a little bit to grab my neck. I used my right hand to grab his, trying to get it away but I was choking really hard and started to feel that it was difficult to breath. And this pain forced me to shut my eyes. I wanted to scream but only dry noises coming out from my throat._**SEE?**_

_**YOU'RE THE FIRST TO GET ME THIS ANNOYED. BUT THIS GAME WAS FUN THOUGH. HOUGH I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHY YO KEPT FIGHTING AGAINST ME.**_I must not let him won; I couldn't imagine what the world Maria loved would become if he joined up with Sonic! But now, I felt so numb and I couldn't do anything! Damn it… DAMN IT… DAMN IT! All this just a flash as Super Sonic made his right hand into a crawl. I opened my eyes slowly; first I gazed at the door, and then him, with your reflection, Sonic…_** YOU THOUGHT SONIC NEEDS YOU? PATHETIC! YOU WANTED TO DIE AND LEAVE HIM BEHIND ANYWAYS.**_ I was wondering right now at this moment, would it be okay if it was _you_ to finish me off. But by all means, Super Sonic was right about one thing: I did want to just die. And now I continued to see images of Sonic caring about his birdie, saying _'I got your back, don't worry'_. _**IT'S A PRETTY HARSH WORLD OUT THERE, AH?**_ But in the background, Super Sonic's voice broke the peace. _**I'LL SHOW A LITTLE MORE ABOUT MYSELF. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND SHADOW? NO NE NEEDS YOU. WELL… NOT ANYMORE.**_ The pain got worse, but this time, psychologically. Suddenly I felt something went through me, it was like your chest suddenly got hollowed, I snapped my eyes open to see a shocking image. His hand was going through me! _**I'LL MAKE YOU GEEL HOW I FEEL… I'VE LEARNED IN LIFE THAT IF YOU WANT SOMETHING… **_The image continued as Super Sonic held your chin tenderly with one hand and the other hand was approaching the birdie. You were shocked as he asked you to look at him. …_**THE DEVASTION OF HAVING A HEART BLACK AS HELL…JUST TAKE THE DAMN THING **_His hand gently held my heart, as I saw him adding a little pressure on the birdie in your hand. The birdie lowly moaned as you were finally laying your gaze on him in surprise. _**… NEVER LET IT ESCAPE YOU… FOR USELESS THINGS LIKE THESE… HOLD IT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT… WE CAN HAVE ANYTHING WE DESIRE…IT'S EASY…JUST TAKE IT…**_ His gaze at me suddenly hardened as he gripped my heart like he was going to rip it! _**AND RIP IT OUT. **_I screamed at the top of my lungs as the birdie, also screamed with blood coming out from his mouth…_**REMEMBER YOU ARE A MONSTER JUST LIKE ME. WE NEED EACH OTHER. YOU NEED ONLY ME…**_._no, Sonic, no…please don't listen to him…_

My heart was burning and it was hurt. My vision was being blurry again. I barely saw Super Sonic's dark claws coming over me. He kept licking his lips with that smirk._**WHY ARE YOU STILL STRUGGLING? YOU SAID IT TO YOURSELF BEFORE: 'I'M LIKE THAT THING WE KILLED. LOOK AT ME, I'M A MONSTER.'**_ My heart was slowing down as it took that much damage from that single grip, but at least…I wanted to die and it was true…but I wanted to fight…'_**IT DOESN'T MATTER, I'M DOING TO DIE ANYWAYS'**_ Super Sonic kept repeating what I said to you earlier as I slowly covered up by the darkness, only one eye left to be uncovered. But the pain…and the image of you picking up the heavily injured birdie as you cried…_**SURRENDER SHADOW… YOU 'TIME HAS COME'.**_ I could give up easily, but when I saw you confessed, and you cried… I remembered your words: _"It doesn't matter If anyone needs you… because" _actually…I followed my heart for what was right…_ because… because… because…because! _

_I NEED YOU!_

Maria needed me to protect the planet Earth, also now linked as the world where you live, where you need, and that made so many senses that I _am_ in needed! You're my world, even though I meant to live forever, you are the first one that cares about me! And I _am _that birdie in all those images! To be flying again, to thank you for saving me from my nightmares, I _will _SURVIVE! I break through from the darkness as tears rapidly welled up and dropped down from my eyes. I was alive! And I couldn't die just yet! Not when…I gave him a death glare again but this time, it was filled with power as I slowly gave him the words I wanted to say after such a long and foolish hesitation through my teeth.

"_The only person Sonic needs is… ME!"_

_**(Author: FUCK YES SHADOW! GO! KICK HIS BUTT!*fangirl squealing and held up a logo: SONADOW RULES!*)**_

And then I gave Super Sonic a sudden head butt, which blasted him many miles away. He lay on the ground with a hand over his forehead; rectangles were repairing and bleeding away from the wound. He looked very surprised. _**WHAT? HOW DID YOU ESCAPE MY GRASP?**_ You wanted me to be a heroic hedgehog, right? Like Maria had wished? I curled into a ball and rapidly approach him, stopped in front of him and started a roll of continuous punching.

"_That was for killing all of those people who lived here!" _Because of your affection, because of Maria's wish, I would avenge for those who dwelled here in death! Super Sonic seemed scared as he dodged my attacks. _**WHERE DID THIS POWER SURGE COME FROM?**_

He stopped my punch with his fists and did a swipe kick at me, but I just jumped up and kicked him in his stomach. "This IS FOR **FUCKING** TOUCHING ME!" Thanked you for kicking me in my tummy earlier, it was FREAKING PAINFUL! And now you understand how painful it was.

"_And lastly this…"_ He didn't respond from such attack, well earlier he was like acting nothing but now, FOOL! I took this chance as I did a furious punch in his face, _"IS FOR SONIC!"_ The force caused him flew away and hit on the middle wing on the left side of the door. He was shocked. It seemed to be impossible to stop him from getting everything he wanted… but he just hit on to that wing of the 'precious' gateway he wanted, and it was broken down. The wing created a huge amount of wind and dust. I hid my face from it so that I wouldn't get disturb by the dust- which was good for enemies to surprise. I screamed into the wind furiously and without fear. Told you not to mess with the ultimate life form!_ "Hurry up and come at me you PSYCHO! I'M ENDING THIS GAME!"_

_**NO! I'LL NOT HAVE THIS! I WILL NOT LOSE!**_ Super Sonic also got into his nerves… well… already… he floated into the mid-air again with his claws ready. He gazed at me coldly. _**I WILL HAVE SONIC!**_ His claws fisted again as he said _**CHAOS SMASH**_, I jumped towards him as I continued to jump from one hand to another, and destroyed it by my own Chaos Spear before it could damage me again after a hesitation of being stepped on. _**DAMN IT!**_ Super Sonic cursed as he saw his claws were destroyed one by one. His claws of darkness showed up again as he was exhausted. _**WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP AND…DIE? **_The claws fused into two massive big claws, and they got their prey by putting together. The prey was struggling in there and Super Sonic was laughing at his effort on crushing his prey. _**YES, JUST DIE IN MY HANDS…**_ but actually the prey was behind him!

"_As if…"_ I looked at him with deepest anger and cruelty for a bad guy. Luckily I did escape before he crushed me! As I _have_ the same speed as you! But my time for finishing this was now! _Let's hope this works… "YOUR TIME IS UP!" _I pulled out the fake emerald and pushed it violently into Super Sonic's chest when he was shocked. The claws were disappearing because of the light. I continued to scream at here till I pushed him onto the ground. He was struggling in this turn. _"Because… IT'S GAME OVER!"_ The emerald started to absorb his energy away, creating strong wind along with the broken earth and rocks. Super Sonic was screaming in pain because of he was made of PURE chaos energy, of course he got absorbed very quickly into the emerald. But unfortunately, mine as well! _Crap! It's absorbing my energy too! I can't hold on any longer!_ Before I went blank, I saw the birdie flew away, freely again.

* * *

_**(Author: now it's my turn to unleash to finish it! Original here by Specter1997)**_

"_Maria?" _I walked into the light to find my dearest friend. _"I've fulfilled your wish, and I finally find out my true love."_ I blushed a little bit when I said this. I was quite nervous to say that, and especially quite a scandal of falling for a male.

Maria turned and smiled as she got it. Oh I suddenly felt tired, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

So at here, except the part above, Timeless was discontinued. But at least, this made a good story of telling that actually Shadow cares so much about Sonic. And I hope that you enjoy it, and feel like the characters do. And… you can see that there is some _black humour at here! _Anyway please do tell me how you feel. And if Timeless continued, I'll upload its epologue!


End file.
